Siempre
by Hipsie
Summary: Profundización sobre los recuerdos y sentimientos de Severus aquel 31 de Octubre cuando encontró a la mujer de su vida muerta sobre la moqueta. Por poco lloro escribiéndolo. One-shot. Se agradecen los reviews :)


La noche había caído más cerrada y oscura que nunca. Calabazas con caras y velas dentro le hacían compañía a las farolas en su intento de alumbrar la nevada y oscura calle. Nada se escuchaba en Godric's Hollow. Los niños no habían salido a pedir caramelos. Las familias estaban protegiéndose entre ellos en algún rincón escondido de la casa. Aparentemente, Godric's Hollow estaba muerto.

Los sonidos que hacían las huellas de unas botas negras sobre la nieve hacían eco en todo Godric's Hollow. Era la marcha fúnebre de alguien que se encaminaba a su propio suicidio.

Conforme se fue acercando, las brasas y unos tristes y sonoros lamentos acompañaban a las pisadas de Snape en la melodía que se estaba entonando esa noche. Todo Godric's Hollow parecía poder oírla.

Un peso vacío cayó en el estómago de Snape. Un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta. Sentía que si en ese mismo momento el mago que había hecho todo eso que tenía delante se aparecía ante él y lo mataba, no sería capaz de sacar su varita y hacer algo por impedirlo.

La verja chirrió cuando la abrió. Medio semicírculo no tenía nieve, justo en el lugar por donde la verja de madera se abrió. Alguien había entrado anteriormente, pero eso no era nada nuevo para Snape. Sin embargo, odió con toda su alma a ese trozo de nieve que se había apartado, sin hacer nada por impedir que Voldemort entrara.

La puerta estaba abierta. La planta de abajo estaba intacta, la parte de arriba estaba a medias. Las pupilas de Snape se dilataron aún mas para que pudiese ver algo en aquella oscuridad. Se odió por hacerlo, porque lo primero que vio fue al hombre que más había odiado en toda su vida acostado en la moqueta con la mirada vacía, perdida.

Varias escenas pasaron por la mente de Snape. Su primer día en Hogwarts, cuando vio celosamente como James se había presentado ante la mujer que amaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, apretándole la mano. Cuando en segundo año, de camino a Transformaciones, ese hombre que estaba ahora mismo tirado en el suelo le había empujado con el hombro, haciéndose que se le cayeran todos los libros. Recordó como Lilly lo había defendido, recordó cómo él la había llamado sangresucia, recordó la mirada de decepción que había en esos ojos verdes. Mil escenas más se vinieron a su mente, y después de todo, después de todo lo que había odiado a ese cretino que tenía a sus pies, se agachó y con dos dedos le cerró los ojos, porque después de todo, era el marido de Lily.

Al pensar en Lily, Snape miró las escaleras levemente iluminadas y sin fuerzas ni ganas empezó a subir la escalera de caracol. La habitación por la que se veía las estrellas estaba iluminada.

Se oían unos tristes gemidos, un agudo llanto de un niño que esperaba que su madre se levantase y le cogiese en brazos para calmarlo, de un niño que nunca más volvería a tener esa sensación, de un niño que sin saberlo acababa de perderlo todo.

Snape terminó de subir las escaleras y fue a la habitación de la derecha, a la habitación de la que provenían los llantos de un bebé que nunca recibiría lo que deseaba en ese momento. Al entrar, la más profunda desesperación, tristeza y horror se apresaron de él.

Una cabellera roja como las brasas de las paredes se esparcía sobre el suelo. En pijama, sus piernas estaban separadas, de lado, y sus brazos estaban encima de su cabeza, tapando su rostro. Severus no supo ni cómo se acercó a ella, ni cómo se arrodilló al lado de la mujer que más había amado jamás, ni cómo arropó con sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de la que era su vida. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, recorriendo cada mejilla como si de una carrera se tratase, uniéndose en la barbilla para precipitarse juntas al vacío, cayendo sobre el pijama de Lily. En los ojos de Snape reinaba la pena, reinaba la desesperación de un hombre que había perdido su razón de ser, de un hombre que acababa de morir. Con dedos temblorosos pero decididos, apartó los cabellos con los que tanto había soñado del pálido rostro de la mujer de su vida. Sus ojos estaban abierto. Esos ojos verdes que le habían enseñado la alegría, la confusión, la desesperación, la decepción, la euforia, la tranquilidad, la tristeza, el pánico, el enfado, ahora le ensañaban el más profundo vacío por el que Severus creía que se caía. Le cerró los ojos con la mano, mano que después apoyó en su mejilla, acariciándola como siempre había deseado. Los llantos y gemidos de Snape, ahora en voz alta, acompañaban a los de Harry, y todo Godric's Hollow sentía que esa triste melodía se les clavaba en el corazón.

Severus, tembloroso, abrazó el cuerpo de Lily, que estaba entre sus brazos, intentando trasmitirle su vida con todas sus fuerzas, porque él no quería vivir en un mundo sin Lily Evans. No supo cuantos minutos, horas o días pasó abrazado a su cuerpo inerte hasta que hizo acoplo de todo su valor para separarse de ella, y con la cabeza de Lily apoyada en su antebrazo derecho, Snape se inclinó sobre el rostro con el que había soñado desde que tenía 10 años, y besó a la mujer de su vida en los fríos labios mezclados con las lágrimas saladas de Snape con toda la suavidad y dulzura del mundo.

Volvió a abrazarla y se acordó de cuando la había encontrado en ese parque con su hermana muggle, Petunia. Se acordó de cómo ella había hecho levitar una flor y de cómo su hermana la había llamado bicho raro. Se acordó de cómo salió del matorral y le dijo que era una bruja. Se acordó de cómo ella se había sentido gravemente ofendida y se acordó de cómo había sentido que su mundo se caía al ver que ella lo miraba con odio y desconfianza. Se acordó de cómo le había explicado lo que era Hogwarts y todo el mundo mágico. Se acordó de que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en el que la vio. Pero su mente no quería acordarse de nada más, de los mil y un momentos que había vivido con ella, su mente sólo quería perderse y alejarse de ese mundo cruel y despiadado en el que vivía.

Se forzó por recordarlo todo, se forzó por recordar aquel momento en el que James le había colgado boca abajo, recordó cómo había ido destrozado al despacho de Dumbledore para decirle que le había fallado, que juró protegerla, a ella y a su familia, recordó cómo Dumbledore le había pedido que le matara, recordó cómo Dumbledore le había explicado que Harry debía morir para acabar con Voldemort, recordó cómo le había enseñado a Dumbledore su patronus, una cierva, recordó la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del director, recordó cómo le había dicho "Lily... ¿Después de todo este tiempo?" y recordó cómo él le había respondido "Siempre".

Abrió los ojos y con la voz rota y apagada, más por los recuerdos que por el veneno, le pidió a los tres chicos que tenía delante que recogiesen sus lágrimas. Notó un frasco debajo de sus ojeras, pero apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando vio su mano agarrarse al cuello de la sudadera de aquel chico que aquella noche, con su llanto, había roto los corazones de todo Godric's Hollow.

-Mírame -dijo haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas.

Y él le miró con sus ojos verdes, con los ojos de su madre. Y de repente, Snape sintió que todo aquello había servido para algo, que había sido mejor ir al despacho de Dumbledore aquella noche de Halloween que quitarse la vida al lado de su amada, que esos 16 años habían servido para algo.

Snape cerró los ojos, pero aun con los ojos cerrados sólo podía ver los ojos de Lily, que momentos atrás le habían mirado como si esos 16 años nunca hubiesen existido.

Con el fantasma de los ojos de Lily todavía clavado en su mente, con una voz que en el fondo de su cabeza le susurraba un "siempre", Severus se rindió feliz a la que había sido su enemiga durante 16 años, la muerte.

**Muchísimas gracias por leer este one-shot, es algo que necesitaba escribir ya que creo que este tema se merece todo y más y que se profundiza poco en los libros de Harry Potter. Espero que os haya gustado, yo casi lloro escribiéndolo (y eso que no soy una persona que llora a la mínima, más bien al contrario). Por cierto, me encantaría que me dejaseis un review o algo para saber que lo habéis leído :) Muchas gracias a todos 3**


End file.
